


glue

by jiulily



Series: Cotton Candy Touches and Strawberry Milk Kisses [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Feminine Reader, inspired by a dream that i had about gahyeon, pink gahyeon best gahyeon, soft gahyeon best gahyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiulily/pseuds/jiulily
Summary: You are the glue that holds Gahyeon together.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Reader
Series: Cotton Candy Touches and Strawberry Milk Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893046
Kudos: 14





	glue

If you had anything to say about it, Gahyeon is one of the most hard-working and dedicated people in the entire world.

While it has been her dream since childhood to be a performer, she didn’t quite expect the route that Dreamcatcher has taken her on. Don’t get her wrong, she’s immensely thankful for the journey and the experience and what she’s been through because she gets to do everything she has worked so diligently for, with an audience of thousands and thousands of fans that love and adore her, and beautiful colleague-turned-sisters that take care of her, and new opportunities knocking at her door faster than she can accept them… 

However, it feels very much like an office job when she must meticulously plan everything from her gestures when rapping to her minute facial expressions off stage, and even her stylistic choices, in order to maintain the image that the industry expects her to uphold. It’s when tears well up in her irritated eyes after running the same dance for the fiftieth time that night when she has to be up at 4am the next day, and it’s when sweat drips down her face, stained pink from the dye in her hair, and she thinks about how she should’ve eaten more than just a hamburger that day because she’s absolutely _starving_ now and— 

Sometimes, she just wants to get away from all of it.

And that’s where you come in.

You hear the door to your apartment open, and then a faint sigh as she closes it behind her and takes off her shoes. She didn’t tell you she was coming today, but at this point in your relationship, you both know that you don’t mind at all. Especially when it’s so rare that she even has an hour to spare, let alone a whole afternoon to herself where she doesn’t just want to sleep, and you know that any time you can see her is precious. To you, your work could wait, but Gahyeon’s schedule couldn’t. 

“Baby,” you start off, lightly adjusting your hoodie and fixing your hair as you get up from your laptop at your desk. “Is that you?” 

You smile – of course it’s her – but you hear a dainty “mhmm” as you emerge from your bedroom to see your girlfriend lazily sprawled out on your couch. With no makeup, her hair in loose waves, and fashion uncharacteristically casual for an idol, you would have thought she wasn’t wearing shorts under her three-sizes-too-big t-shirt as she moves to hugs the gift she bought for you last year when she was on tour in Poland. 

_“You should just keep it for yourself if you like it so much…”_

_“No, I said it’s for you!”_

_Gahyeon kisses you with everything she’s got as she shoves the stuffed animal into your flustered hands, laughing at the pink that blooms on your cheeks once she pulls away._

_“Okay, fine. Besides, what’s yours is mine,” you say as you wrap your arms around her waist. “It can be both of ours, just like everything else I have.”_

_It’s her turn to blush now as she shyly slaps your shoulder._

_“We’ll make great parents,” she giggles as she cradles and coos at the teddy bear like a baby._

_You can’t help but smile and stare, and once she looks up and notices, the two of you are tumbling onto the couch together in a fit of teases and tickles._

“It's so pretty,” you mention in a faraway whisper as you sit next to where she is, allowing her to readjust so her head is now in your lap. She reaches for your hand and kisses your palm, and you return the affection by booping her nose and carding your fingers gently through her soft, bubblegum-colored hair. 

“Thanks,” she genuinely smiles at the compliment. “I forgot that we haven’t seen each other since I dyed my hair last week. I missed you so much.”

Gahyeon sits up to hug you from the side, her legs on top of yours as she snakes her arms around you and tucks her head into the crook of your neck. She inhales your scent – something reminiscent of jasmines, strawberries, and the refreshing feeling of diving into a pool on a humid summer day – and it makes her exhale in relief. 

“Long day?” 

You peck her cheek, but by the time you can pull away to get a good look at her exhausted expression, she’s already pulling you back in for a deep kiss that feels both needy yet lethargic. Your girlfriend doesn’t answer your question, but she reaches for the purple scrunchie you’re wearing on your wrist in order to put her hair into a loose ponytail. 

Gahyeon swings her leg over you so she can sit on your lap, and she makes brief eye contact with you, double-checking for any hint of hesitation, before nuzzling at the skin on your neck. It’s been ages since you had a moment to yourselves like this. 

You let out a keening and desperate whine as she makes little yet sharp nips on your pulse point, up towards your ear, and you dig your nails into her thighs as a response. 

“I want you,” she whispers into your ear at the slight pain.

“Don’t worry, baby,” you reassure her, and she feels the tension leave her body once you slide your hands up under her shirt.

“You already have me.”

And as the sun sets outside and night falls over the city, you make sure your girlfriend knows that, even on the darkest and most broken days, you'll always be there to hold her together.

**Author's Note:**

> oops. 
> 
> this won't be my last story about pink-haired gahyeon.
> 
> twitter and curiouscat: @jiulily


End file.
